


What's His

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill wants what is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's His

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What's His  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie, Alcide  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Bill wants what is his.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word werewolf on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

He growled low at the werewolf standing in front of him, blocking him from what was his. “Get out of my way.” He spoke through clenched teeth.

The werewolf shook his head and glared at the intruder. “She doesn’t want to see you.” 

“I want to hear that from her.” Bill could feel his anger climbing by the second.

She descended the stairs to see the two men staring at each other as if any moment they would go for each other’s exposed throats. “Alcide! Stop that.”

“But he...”

Bill grinned at Sookie. “Can we talk?”

She nodded her head.


End file.
